


Incorrect Professor Layton Quotes (Patch Note Version)

by NymeriaSparks



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: a friend encouraged this, also unless i change the tags there will be no miracle mask or azran legacy spoilers, oh right, so please remember that when submitting stuff or in comments, spoilers about future luke's identity, this should be fun, tysm people, yea be careful chilren, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaSparks/pseuds/NymeriaSparks
Summary: So basically I've been watching PM Seymour's "Reading Patch Notes/Guess The Patch Note's Game" series and felt that some of these could be applied to the Layton characters. So, of course I decided to share some of the best of them. This is gonna be really chill, some of these might be putting the characters in the situations, some might be quotes from the video, some might be them reacting to them, whatever I feel like. If I get tired of this I might extend this to just incorrect quotes or funny things, who knows?Here's the playlist if anyone's interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhLHXjZyr8I&list=PL6OP6QK0W_lhd8jB7PSlrzNILQ1y7H0VqAh yes, please read the tags for information about any potential spoilers! And please don't spoil Miracle Mask or Azran Legacy in the comments or through submissions if possible! I haven't played it yet and I do not want to know anything til I can. :) (Thank youuu~)(Just a note: Yes, if anyone bothers to look at my profile, I am doing a similar fic for the Sanders Sides fandom, so if you're interested, you can check that out. I will try not to make many repeats between them, or if I do, to make them different responses from each other though!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Patch Note:** Baby characters will no longer become stuck on another character's hand while driving a car.

**Luke:** _clinging on for dear life_ EMMY, PLEASE-

~~~

**Professor Layton:** Okay Pavel, I've solved the puzzle. Your dead relatives should no longer appear alive in your family tree while traveling to Egypt, China, or France!

**Luke:** What..... the..... he-

~~~

**Professor Layton:** Oh, Luke. Did you know that there is now a meow button that allows us to meow at things?

**Luke:** Wait, you don't do that already, Professor?

~~~

**Professor Layton:** _deadly serious_ Screaming at tentacles is forbidden.

**Emmy and Luke:** U H

~~~

**Clive:** I made people slightly more upset in general.

**Professor Layton:** Clive, that is not-

~~~

**Dr Stahngun:** I fixed it, you have no friends!

**The Professor:**

**Dr Stahngun: **I kidnapped them!

**The Professor: **

~~~

**Professor Layton:** Ah, Luke, can you solve this puzzle for me?

**Luke, several minutes later:** All done professor, the humans will not stare at each other until they die anymore!!

**Professor Layton:**

**Professor Layton:** Luke, you were rolling a ball into a trash can-

~~~

**Luke, predicting the future: **So, there is now a strong correlation between disco balls and demonic runes.

**The Professor:** Wait, what?

**Luke:** _shrugs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke:** Professor, what is this note I found?  
**The Professor, reading:** 'Targeted insulting spree- Follow around a specific other colonist, insulting them repeatedly.' Interesting...  
**Luke:** So Chief Jakes has it?

\--

**Professor Layton:** Luke, my boy. Come here, I have good news!

**Luke:** _still half asleep because it's 4 a.m._ Wha-

**Professor Layton: **If we get a puzzle wrong and don't have any more hint coins, we won't fall through the world anymore!

**Luke:**

**Luke:** Professor, this had literally never happened, what-

\---

**Professor Layton: **Musicians should no longer continue to play a piano after it has been detonated or otherwise destroyed.

**Mr Whistler: **But... Melina...

\---

**Professor Layton, revealing the culprit in a mystery:** And YOU will no longer be able to sell the paintings directly from the walls of the museum!

**Descole:** Dammit, Layton!

\---

**The Professor:** _taking a chair from Crow _You can no longer use chairs to travel great distances...

**Crow and the Black Ravens:** _disappointed noises_

**The Professor:** I am not going to have you sliding down a steep hill on a tiny chair!

**Luke and Marilyn:** _run up dragging several sleds_

**The Professor:** ...Use these instead.

\---

**Luke:** The Bucket is no longer hostile to peacekeepers, Professor!

**Professor Layton:**

**Professor Layton:** Luke... How did you speak to a Bucket...


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(

Sorry y'al!! I was a dumbass and forgot my login so it's been a while. Should I continue this or just give up? Lemme know in the comments!


End file.
